therianfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CchristianTehWazzit/old
Paper Airplane Box Old messages are moved to here to make space for new ones. __TOC__ ---- furry IRC guy says hi Heyas! it's knightly from IRC. what's goin on in this thread? :3 Anyways, I'd like to continue our debate about the feasibility and timelines of "furry surgery". Okay.. Is there something you wished to discuss specifically? --MagusFenrir 05:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) werewolves Some of it is fromt he Wikipedia--not all-a lot is my edit-it needs a lot of editing still though...--MagusFenrir 05:52, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Talking about body changing well, I've been catching up on my blogs and I came across an article http://money.cnn.com/2006/07/21/technology/googlebrain0721.biz2/index.htm that I think strengthens my position, which I will restate as being, "advances in technology will more likely enable the full sensorium virtual experience of a Furry or Therean before medical science enables a transformative surgical procedure". This is just a guesstimate based on the relative slowness of biological research as compared to electroincs. Edit: also, posting on here has reminded me how I really should be updating my blog and probably contributing to Citizendium. :well... virtual reality would be cool... but it would be a lie. and I would waste away playing some game to get away from the harsh reality... I don't want that. My life is already a lie, why make it a bigger one? I would take the transformative surgery. :Surgery is extremely painful you say? Cool! I'd like to be changed anyway. Pain doesn't matter to me if it has the most positive outcome I could hope for. :- [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O Alright! now we're getting somewhere ^_^. Virtual reality is quite cool, but the thing is, the lines between the real and virtual are starting to blur. For example, Nexxus, the fur who runs Furnation as well as Furnation's land in SecondLife makes all his income through the site and the virtual world. And it's not just people at the tops of social chains who are living virtual lives to support their real ones; Chinese gold farmers have been doing it for years now. "that's just money, I'm talking about a real body in the real world" you're saying. But what happens when the virtual worlds start becoming more real than actual ones? For someone as fluid as I am, the notion of plugging in to the matrix doesn't seem like it takes away anything. I wouldn't mind giving my body up completely, so long as the new virtual reality was better in every way. And the best part is, there is a measurable trend towards this occurring. Technology doubles in speed, power, and storage every 18 months or so. For $1000 in the year 2025, you will be able to get a computer with the same processing capacity as a human brain. By 2023, we'll have the ability to interface neurally with greater speed and precision than offered by the mice and keyboard of today, with communication going both ways, pushing sensations into our minds just like in the fictional matrix. The brain is a very plastic thing, I'm totally confident that humans will be able to adapt both to the mind-interface tech as well as dealing with a surgically modified body. I just don't feel that surgical technique will advance along the same lines untill nanomachines go into common use. -knightly :Quick response (it's late): well... as I said, my main pproblem is that a video game would addict me. it would consume my life, being in that world where I am what I was meant to be. I don't think it's a good idea for me personally. I would prefer surgery, nanobots or not... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O PS: I don't think you understand the way this is working... namely the thing titled "Okay.." was a response to me from fenrir to something I said on his talk page... just noting. Ah, I didn't notice the name there, thanks for pointing that out. As for the addictive game thing, I dont see it as much of a problem. Look at how much money fortune 500 companies have invested in opening secondlife shops and then tell me that it's just a game. like I said before, virtual worlds are becoming real, and that includes multiple senses of the word. how much of a game would a virtual world be if all you did was sit at a virtual desk for eight hours a day crunching virtual numbers for real dollars? such a thing is done today, minus the virtual world, with telecommuting. when virtual reality becomes as ubiquitous as televisions and computer screens, there's no reason not to work in a virtual office with all of your real co-workers who are in their own virtual offices. As for being addicting and life consuming, I think that's the point. You dont need to live in meatspace if you can do everything you need to in virtual space, including work, socializing, interacting with other people and so on. You could be whatever you wanted to be, whenever you wanted to be it. If you dont think that it's right for you, then that's Okay. Everyone is entitled to their opinions about their own lives, But I've embraced the concepts of virtuality. Scientists already describe the world in terms of information, and virtual worlds are built using the stuff. To me, a virtual event is just as important and 'Real' as a physical event. -knightly :wouldn't your muscles deteriorate? wouldn't you get obese? you might become a FatFur! O.O;; - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O I doubt that would be something that we'd have to worry about. Any technology sufficiently advanced to replicate the world in exquisite detail would probably be powerfull enough to emulate the brain's effect on the body. Just a little bit of software and your body gets up and does jumping-jacks while you're in the virtual world. -Knightly :I'm sorry... but the idea of humanity living in a virtual world is horrifying to me. Humans would be trapped there, the race would die off! no one would leave to try new things, not even Sex! then the ones who did would for one thing: Killing. Humans are an evil species, sinning is in their nature. If everyone was in a virtual world, people would leave to kill and no one would be there to stop them. I'm sorry, but you are being an idealist. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O Idealist, maybe. I'm not suggesting that people wouldn't have children, but the thing is, the children can be virtual. With brain-emulating software, Artificial children could be concieved in virtual space and wouldn't be limited by physical locality. I dont think that Humans are as horrible as you do. I think people have their fear reactions, but killing isn't something that's ingrained. Even in the animal kingdom, big mammals like us have to be taught how to kill. I'm also not suggesting that people in virutal worlds wont be helpless. my house already has sensors wired up to doors and windows and knows when things open or close(or get broken in to). Just wire the software to dump you back into the real world when someone breaks in. Or set up a more pro-active security system. Or just get rid of your meat body entirely and have your mind written into a computer! -knightly :hey, you think you could look at the stuff on furries? I think there's more articles that aren't there.... you could also get an account and log in to edit... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O they are a little sparse, but I dont think I have too much to add at the moment. I'd have to run around on the intarwebs a bit and start drawing articles together. o.o -knightly :You don't need to work to add stuff... we only want a little bit about it, enough to give a geneeral idea... that and, I should warn you that many therians don't get along with furries too well... just make sure to note clearly that you aren't claiming to be a therian and are a furry if any heckle you about it... oh, and you might want to get an account on Wikia and log in from now on... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O I'm working on a tad bit of homework, But I'll get my account soon enough. I'm well aware of the enmity between the therian and the furry communities, am I correct when I state that they mostly stem from thereans being mistakenly lumped in with furries? As for me, I am a furry, but I don't think that should stop me from contributing is places where my input is valid. Also, I'd like to invite anyone else who might read this to jump in on the discussion. -knightly. :That's most of it (particularly since furry is so... "Fetish oriented")... another is that alot of Lifestylers and such try and "become therians" in order to "get more spiritual". This can generally piss the fuck out of a therian who has to deal with alot of that kind of stuff and is tired of people not getting that it's not some religion. I know quite a few therians who, as a rule, hate furries by default (I'm sure you can change their mind if you talk with them. The other thing is some things to do with WikiFur and things that they say about therians, specifically, a huge stir over their article about Therian Temple, which had alot of weres talking about going on a vandalism spree... -. .-;; Like I said, most are pretty open. as long as you tread carefully, you shouldn't have to worry about anyone getting mad. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :oh, and I should also note, it's spelled "Therian". ands it's not "being turned into a Therian", it's "being turned into an animal" or "One's Theriotype". just noting. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O Thanks for the grammar update, I'm a bit out of the loop when it comes to proper forms for the subculture. I never knew that the spiritual side of the Therians was so strong, I would suggest opening some dialogue about sexuality and spirituality and their differences between our two respective groups. Maybe this discussion deserves its own talk page?-knightly :I'm working on the code for the forum, I'll move it there when I'm done >.O :as for sexuality and therianthropy, Therianthropy has none of the fetish attributes of furry, in fact, most therians are actually sexually inactive. To me, the thought of sex with a human is... a turn off... (And no, in my human body, so is the thought of any animal. ...of course if I could P-Shift... *fantasizes >.O*) - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O I'm talking about sexuality in a broad term, not just sex with humans, those fantasies playing out in your head are included ^_^.-knightly :Well no, actually what I simply meant was that in general, sex is not of interest to a therian. I don't care about sex, Cyote doesn't care about sex, Wolf VanZandt doesn't care about sex, none of us care about sex. Furries (and most humans in general), on the other hand, care about sex. The furry fandom seems to be full of fetishes. 90% of the channels on FurNet are for outlandish fetishes. :I was being silly about the P-Shifting. While the idea is slightly appealing, it isn't really a fetish, more an appealing idea which inadvertantly involves sex (the offspring and such is appealing too). I think though, that that's more of a species dysphoria thing though... I don't think therians think that way in general. :before we go any further, I have to ask, am I right to assume you have a transformation fetish? or is it just a fondness for the idea? - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O More a fondness for the Idea actually, I'm very interested in the possibilities of virtualisation and the freedom to mould ones-self that it gives. :Like I said, I don't like the idea... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :Since I am here-I will chime in* on this topic: Manny Therians first get into the furry culture early on simply because they are not familiar with what Therianthropy really is yet. With that said, the furry culture is strictly for fun-not very serious stuff. This fun may indeed include unusual fetishes, etc. Therianthropy may be fun from time to time, but is not a choice, like furry fandom is... There is however a certain difference in sexuality between non-Therian humans and Therians--this is not to say that sex is more important to Therians than "normal" Humans, but sexual urges may possibly be stronger, more animalistic, and thus "therian sex" may tend to be more "athletic", than average. There is no particular "fetish" attached to therianthropy however. --MagusFenrir 19:35, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::I thought I was a furry at one point. looking back now, I can only say: "DAYUM. What the fucking shitty dicksucking hell??!!??!!" (if no one minds my rainbow-colorful words) ::as for teh sex: Yes, I just recently found that one out... until then, I'd just assumed all therians were uninterested, but now I get that better... (alot better... heh...) I'll now note though, that therian sex is more instinctual and less "oh! lets go fuck because it'll be fun to have a 'jolly old romp' around the bed". and that it's not so much "fun" as it is insane, like... um... just think of two fictional werewolves who are very horny and hungry going at it... that'll paint a picture enough... (though, as I said, being trans-species, I'm not into sex...) ::Let's get WAY off of that though... this is NOT the place to discuss this. O. .O;;; ::And the original topic was transformation into an animal, I would like to hear Fenrir's opinion on that too... rathar than freak out knightly with this whole "therian sex" bit (hint hint by the red link) :: - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O ::With all of this discussion on this topic, perhaps you should have an article here on Transhumanism. You could include the possibilities for Therians. View: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transhumanism --MagusFenrir 11:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry-Ive been quite busy.... I was using my laptop for a while, due to some issues om my PC and had misplaced this link temporarily. Ok--so now to your Q's: Therian Burials and Last Rites are special ceremonies / services performed for those Therians who do not wish to be buried or served Last Rites using the common "Traditional" Judeo-Christian rites. They are conceptually basically the same as the "traditional" rites, only written to be minus the "god" references and plus a less "spiritual" and more nature-focused ceremony. Magic, as defined in the Therian Bible: Any manifestation of one's Will in the world through the use of otherwise unclassifiable and/or non-traditional methods. Does this clear things up a bit??--MagusFenrir 19:34, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :so "therian burials" are just the normal thing only therian centered? huh... nice,.,. :I'm still not sure what therian magic is... If I Cameo-Shifted into a wolf, would that be Therian-Magic? What about an intense physiological shift (the kind where your eyes change color to yellow)? What about Astral Shifting? Any of those count? :- [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'cchristian']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O Werewolf Wikia Hiya, i've been chating to Cathrine on IRC and she said that you may be intrested in co-ordinating with a werewolf wikia. The request isn't made fully yet but it's availble at w:c:requests:Werewolf. Please contact me when done on my central wikia talk page w:User talk:Stinkfly --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 06:10, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :hello agian, on IRC you were going to teach me about being a therian, could you do so. --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 18:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::Werewolf wikia is online :) @ here --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 09:53, 24 July 2007 (UTC) timezone Hiya, what timezone are you in, so i can catch u on irc. Could you put it on your userpage or something. Thaks --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 05:50, 13 September 2007 (UTC) New graphics hi, you'll notice new grahpics arouund, there in the category Category:Therian.Wikia gfx. b.t.w, please copy w:User:Stinkfly/global.css to MediaWiki:Common.css --Stinkfly me gooped! (talk) 06:07, 27 September 2007 (UTC) New skin! Hi cchristian....I'm sorry to see you haven't been around for a while, I hope things are well in your life. I hope you don't mind, I updated Therian to use Wikia's newest skin, Monaco. It has a lot of advantages in getting people to visit and edit more pages. It's highly customizable, so please feel free to tinker with it as you like. :) Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 00:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Hi I'm on Werelist, as Space Lizard. --Golden Monkey 16:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) : I'll make sure to check it out. :)--Golden Monkey 14:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Verifiability Issues Please view: http://therian.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Therian_Temple -- Added but not signed by MagusFenrir. :Resolved by blanking. Zebra Hey thanks for the welcome, I've actually determined that I am a cobra/jaguar hybrid, the raptor was a cameo shift. Hopefully I'll find the time to contribute to this a little more, some time soon. :Hello. I think I know who you are. --Acionyx jubatus 00:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hello. Hello there. I am new to this site. Thank you for the welcome. It is appreciated. As for the picture, I do not know what should be done with it. If others have suggestions, it would be most helpful. Hey I'm new to wiki editting, so I only just figured out about the talk pages. You're welcome for the edits. :) I'll try my best to contribute what I can. I'm an Arctic Wolf Therian, by the way. ~StarHowl Yup Yeah, I use WereSource. I'm StarHowl on it. :) StarHowl Finding some helpful information Hi, I'm here to find some information. Just thought you might want to know. You see, I am very new to therianthropy as I do not even know my theriotype yet... --Blitzbolt 11:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Picture Yeah, I added it for my profile, actually, but I'll be sure to put it on the Bestiary when I can. ;) I also added a lot more to the Wolf page on the Bestiary. Hope it's satisfactory. ^^ StarHowl New User Here Thanks for the message. I've wanted to help make this Wiki better, and did a few unregistered edits before I signed up too. StarHowl suggested that I sign up too, and decided it was worth the work. I hope to make many more edits and pages on this Wiki soon. SandWhisker 20:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :That understandable. It's very general right now, as it is, but has a lot of information. SandWhisker 21:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sherlawk ur so cool and wise, i wish you culd teech me about bein a lycan.... - werewolf94 Response Aloha, Sherlawk Thank you very much for the friendly greeting - I hope it is correct to answer on your Talk page. (I don't have any experience with wikis, so sorry, if i'm wrong) "I think I've seen you somewhere else before?" I don't think so - at least not in Therian/Otherkin context. I am registered at Nexus Draconis, a German Draconity forum, but I've never really been active so far. Maybe you've seen the Weresource account I registered yesterday. "I hope you continue to edit in the future!" I'll try my best. };> Athalean 22:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : "Is Athalean a name for something" : Well it is my name or at least it sounds somehow familiar and reminds me of being a griffin, so I use it everywhere I want to be identified as one. I was actually surprised that most(?) other Therians have rather composed names containing their animal, though I've already known this from furry sites. : "Though, I am a regular on Weresource, especially in the IRC" : I've not been in the chat rooms so far. At the moment, I prefer chats in my native language };> : Sorry that I answer only now but I didn't expect you to respond on my talk page. I've just seen it in the weekly summary. I will keep an eye on my page more often. Athalean 12:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC)